From Dream to Reality
by Milky Etoile
Summary: DISCONTINUED Sakura Kinomoto, a princess in a well-known kingdom gets tired of her "comfortable" life and decides to leave home. She goes to a normal high school under another name, along with her best friend. What could happen next? Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** The princess gets tired of her life and with the help of friends, she poses as an ordinary high school student in an ordinary high school in Japan. A guy from the school falls for her and later, she too starts to have feelings for him. Then what will happen if the prince she was engaged to comes into the picture? **Eriol x Sakura x Syaoran.**

**Author's notes: **What? Never heard of anything like it? Must be because you rarely see love triangles that involves Sakura being the one 'fought' over. Well, the fight for her love isn't gonna start just yet. You will have to wait if that's what you're after. Although I wouldn't tell you which chapter it starts. It would just spoil all the fun ;) Oh, and anything you might have against the roles of the characters, you can post your complaints on your reviewer if you want. But don't expect me to change them just because you're complaining! Anyways, I'll be moving on then.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from CCS, I'm just, ehm, 'borrowing' them from Clamp for the moment. They wouldn't mind now, ne? ;)

**Legends:**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**_+ Flashback_ +**

Change in scene-

* * *

**From Dream to Reality**

_By Milky Etoilé_

**Prologue**

_**Memories of the Times Long Gone**_

* * *

A sigh. He looked at the distance through the glass windows of the large room. He turned around and made his way to the empty bed in the middle of the room.

Another sigh. Did his Mistress always had to do that?

Just another repetition of what happens on the first day of April every year since his Mistress turned eight…

**+Flashback+**

"_My Mistress, please get up and let me in now!"_

"_Let me sleep a little bit longer…" A faint ruffling of sheets told him that the girl wasn't so eager to get up just yet._

_He sighed. "I'm coming in." He took out his set of brass, silver, and golden keys and picked a large golden one. He opened the large oak double doors and entered the humongous room. He saw a lump on the bed covered with sheets of dark pink. He sighed again as he made his way to the large glass windows with light blue curtains slightly blocking the sunlight from going through.. he pulled the curtains back to show the beautiful sun rising from the mountains._

"_It is such a wonderful day, it's a shame to waste it by sleeping. You should be getting ready for the Initiating Ceremony today," he said as he looked blankly at the view._

_Strange. Her mistress usually complains about having to wake up early and mumbles sleepily that they can wait._

"_Mistress?" He turned around to see that the girl has not budged one bit. He made his way across the dark blue carpet to the large bed covered by a soft pink net that accented the silk scarlet curtains on the sides of the bed._

_He pulled back the blankets and frowned at what he saw._

'_Oh brother…'_

**+End Flashback+**

He heaved another sigh. _'I guess I should tell her brother about it again…I don't think he'll be very happy…'_

* * *

"Don't you think it's too much? Escaping Yue whenever this day of the year comes? It's quite torture to him you know that already Sakura…"

"Please, don't even start Kero! He must be used to it now…" Footsteps echoed in one of the secret passageways of the castle as a teen with golden brown hair walked through them with a small orange creature floating beside her.

"I guess he is…But still…" A moment of silence passed them as they reached the same place they go to on the same day each year.

"You haven't really changed much, you know that? You're still the same hopeless and weird girl I knew from years ago," said Kero out of the blue as they both sat on a swing surrounded by many blossoming flowers.

"No need to remind me…You know only too many people have said that about me…" answered the now seventeen year old girl named Sakura.

"Oh yeah…I suppose you do…" Another moment of silence went over them as Sakura stood up and surveyed the fountain found in the middle of the garden.

"And not only that hasn't changed…" she muttered to herself yet her beast guardian still heard it.

"Quite right…" Kero stated. Then, silence passed them again as a memory of years ago came back to their minds.

**+Flashback+**

"_I think you shouldn't have escaped from Yue like that, Sakura!"_

"_Oh come on Kero! He would just go on and tell me about waking up early and how important the 'event' for today is…" the 8-year old girl called Sakura exclaimed._

"_I suppose you have a point…" the little orange bear-like flying creature said as it continued to fly beside the green-eyed girl who was running along the secret passages in the castle._

"_You know you're quite hopeless sometimes…" Kero said after a moment of silence._

"_I am not!" Sakura rebutted._

"_Well, I guess they'll be looking all over for you again. After all, you are the most important person in the event for today."_

"_And obviously, I'm not very happy about it!"_

"_Why not? Don't you think it's cool to be declared the new owner of the enchanted Clow Cards? And after all, it's because of you being the heir to them that I'm your beast guardian."_

_They were quiet for a while as they arrived one of the gardens on the grounds of their castle. It was the green-eyed girl still in her dark blue Chinese style clothes, with cherry blossoms as its design, she wore as her night dress, who broke the silence._

"_So you're saying that you're my friend just because I'm the heir to the Cards?"_

"_That's not what I meant!"_

"_It seemed like that to me…"_

"_Oh, never mind…You're quite stubborn sometimes, you know that Sakura?"_

_A moment of silence became present as they arrived a swing and sat there in one of the gardens. There were colorful blossoming flowers and other plants around them covered with dew from the rain that lasted a few minutes the previous night._

"_You still think I wouldn't know that after being told about a million times by my elders that I was?" She looked at the water coming out from magnificent fountain in the middle of the circular garden._

"_Oh yeah…They do always say that…" The guardian beast in its false form sat beside her and crossed its arms._

"_But still, you know that it's important that you go through this ceremony later right?" Kero turned his small head and looked up at Sakura with his black beady eyes._

"_Oh Kero! You know that I escaped Yue to be far from those kinds of things and now you're lecturing me how important it is!" She turned her head to glare at the guardian. Kero did not hesitate to return the look._

_Kero then turned away and groaned. "Fine, fine! I won't be lecturing you about them. But keep in mind that you aren't an ordinary girl who doesn't have to go through these ceremonies and such that are vital in a princess' life."_

_Sakura pouted at that and crossed her arms. "Then I would just wish that I was an ordinary girl!" She stood up and walked near the fountain. She stared blankly at the water for some moments in deep thought._

'_I still wish the same thing that I did since I've been required to go through the Initiating Ceremony and all the other things I am required to do as the princess of this kingdom…'_

**+End Flashback+**

"Brooding over the memories of the past, Sakura-san?" said a familiar voice beside Sakura.

"I just can't help remembering all those memories…of that fated day…Yet, I still wish the same thing over and over again, Eriol-kun…"

"I guess it would be a great experience if ever we get to have the chance to know how it's like to live a normal life, away from all these problems and duties we have," Eriol said, looking at the fountain with a blank expression.

"Yes, that would be interesting…"

"But of course, you know that can never be possible as long as we are living our lives in a cage that we can't break open. We are not as free to do as we wish as people think we are…But I guess we aren't really deprived of dreaming things like that…if only…" her childhood friend said, still standing beside her.

"Yes, if only…" Another memory flashed in their minds, a memory of nine years ago…

**+Flashback+**

"_If only I could…" she murmured again._

"_Then that would mean I won't be allowed to be friends with you…" It was the warm voice that was very familiar to her that she heard._

"_Eriol-kun!" She turned to face the figure of an eight year old boy wearing eyeglasses who was standing behind her. A smile greeted her as she mentioned the name. "You're here early! I thought you weren't coming until this afternoon?"_

"_Well, I asked if I could come earlier. After all, I did promise to show and teach you some 'tricks' that I know," Eriol simply replied with a cheerful smile on his pale face. Sakura only returned the smile and then averted her eyes to the castle._

"_You know, they're going to be very worried about you Sakura-san," the dark blue-haired boy said as he too turned his gaze to the castle._

"_Exactly what I've been telling her for the past few minutes!" Kero's voice piped in suddenly from behind them._

_Sakura sighed. "I suppose they are…But do I have to really go through all these ceremonies?" she asked her friend blankly._

"_However much you might not want to, you will have to. It is important for you to do so as you were the one chosen. Being from the Crystalline Etoilé Kingdom, and having the symbol of the Cards, you were the one they chose."_

"_Is it only because I am the princess of this kingdom and that I had the symbol that I was chosen?" she asked again._

"_I believe that it is not the only reason why you were chosen, of all people…" he replied._

"_Then what other reason is there?"_

_Another moment of silence came upon them._

"_I guess that would be because of the personalities that you have…"_

_Sakura turned her questioning gaze on Eriol at the reply. Instead of explaining, he only smiled his cheerful smile again at Sakura._

"_They must be really looking all over for you now, Sakura-san," he said softly. He reached out his hand for her and Sakura, still looking at him strangely, reluctantly took it._

"_Alright then…I suppose I should be going back then…" Sakura said in a defeated tone._

"_Then let us be on our way! Kero-san, are you coming?" Eriol looked at Kero over his shoulder._

"_Hmm…I think I'd rather stay in the mistress' room…" replied the guardian beast._

"_And why is that?"_

"_Well, you see…I NEED TO BEAT SUPPI IN THAT VIDEO GAME I'VE BEEN PLAYING FOR A LONG TIME!" Kero's eyes fired up in determination._

"_Let's just see you try," was the voice of the said guardian beast, Suppi, who came from behind Kero._

"_I WILL BEAT YOU AT IT EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" The rivalry was very obvious in the atmosphere._

_Sakura only had a sweat drop whilst Eriol just smiled at the scene. "We will be going back now then," Eriol promptly said. Seeing that neither guardians would rather stopping in their bickering and replying, he and Sakura made their way to the castle holding each others' hand._

"_OH YEAH! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU IN EVERY SINGLE VIDEO GAME!"_

"_Give me a break. You can't even beat me in such an easy game!"_

_Eriol gave a weak chuckle as Sakura just sighed upon hearing the argument still going on from the distance._

"_By the way, Sakura-san…" Eriol said as they walked._

"_What is it?"_

"_Happy birthday," Eriol greeted Sakura with a sweet smile._

"_Thanks…" was the only thing she could say, still in deep thought._

'_I still wish I could be living a normal life…' was the thought Sakura had as she looked up at the huge castle which was her home._

**+End Flashback+**

"We should be getting back now, I heard Yue-san told your older brother about your disappearance again. And if I'm right, he must've sent the whole castle looking for you again," Eriol's voice broke through Sakura's thoughts.

"Alright…" She sighed and turned to Eriol who had a cheerful smile on his face as always. "And I don't really think that it's a good idea to ask Kero-chan to go along with us at the moment…" They both turned to look behind them.

"I WILL BEAT YOU! I SWEAR I WILL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU SUPPI!"

"We'll see about that…" The said beast guardian had a calm expression and crossed arms. Yet, however many years have passed, the two never seemed to have been able to stay in each other's presence without having a single argument.

Sakura shook her head at the scene and just shrugged. Eriol still had that smile though. It seemed that he was quite amused at how the two always greeted each other when they meet. Through an argument. Sakura sweat dropped at her friend's expression.

"ARGH! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!" Kero launched to attack Suppi, who didn't even move away. Instead, he got ready for the attack. They went on to pull the corners of their mouths and stretch them as far as they could.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE DEAD MEAT!"

"OH YEAH! YOU'RE GOING TO BECOME JUST A PILE OF ASHES ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" You wouldn't really want to know who said what now, would you?

And so, as the fight continued, Sakura and Eriol made their way to the castle with their hands held together.

* * *

"Why does she always have to disappear first thing in the morning?" A man in his early twenties walked back and forth in the room that was now his office.

"We've looked in the three of the gardens surrounding the castle. We've already searched the castle and-"

A short knock was heard from the door.

"Come in," Touya said curtly.

The door opened and revealed a blue-haired young man wearing glasses and a cheerful smile.

Touya and Yue both sighed in relief. Behind the young man was the green-eyed girl they have been looking for. She had her head down slightly as she closed the door behind her.

"Where have you been now? We've been looking all over for you," Touya said, staring at his little sister and crossing his arms. Sakura did not answer but instead, she did not move from her position. At that, Touya sighed again. He walked over to where Sakura was and looked straight at her eyes.

"Don't do that again, okay?" His voice was curt commanding it was laced with concern for his younger sibling. Sakura looked up slightly at him (he was a lot taller than her you know) and nodded without saying anything.

"Breakfast is ready, you should go to the dining room now," was all Touya said after turning from her and back to his desk. "Yue, please accompany her to the dining room," he added, turning to his sister's other guardian. Receiving a nod from him, Touya sat back on his chair as Yue, followed by Sakura and Eriol, made their way to the door.

"Oh, and Eriol!" he called before the said man left the room. "We'll discuss the details of the business with those things that Nakuru-san proposed." Eriol nodded and closed the door.

He heaved another sigh. Her sister didn't seem to want to change her habits on her birthday every year.

**+Flashback+**

'_I guess we'll just have to deal with it…Just like the first time and the times that were after that…'_

"_Where could she be now?" A young black-haired man paced back and forth on the red carpet in his study._

"_We've searched the whole castle, Touya, but there is not a single trace of her anywhere. We're about to search the grounds no-"_

_He was cut in mid-sentence as a voice came in._

"_There is no need to search for her anymore," the warm voice of one of Sakura's close friends, Eriol, said entering Touya's study._

"_Eriol, what do you-SAKURA!" It seemed that he only noticed the presence of his younger sister. He walked over to where she was and crossed arms glaring at Sakura, who preferred looking at her shoes._

"_Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you." Touya's voice sounded annoyed but there was a hint of worry in his voice. Eriol squeezed Sakura's hand slightly and nudged her to go forward and apologize._

"_I'm sorry…" was the only thing the green-eyed girl said, still looking at her shoes._

_Touya only sighed. "I suppose you won't be stopped in your usual, ehm, morning routines, even in special occasions. So far it's only been Eriol who's been able to find you." His gaze turned to the blue-haired boy behind his sister. The said blue-haired boy only smiled at him._

_Touya sighed again. "Well, you better get dressed now." He turned to the silver-haired man behind him. "Yue, please bring her to her dressing room to get ready."_

_Yue bowed slightly at Touya and said, "Of course." He walked over to where Sakura was and kneeled to be at eye level of her. "I believe it's time that you get ready, my young mistress," he said to Sakura who only nodded slightly. Yue stood up and walked towards the door and opened it for Sakura. He turned to Eriol and asked, "Will you be accompanying the mistress, Eriol-san?"_

_Sakura looked at Eriol with pleading eyes and he answered, "Yes, I think I will." He smiled again at Sakura who brightened up considerably. The two kids then walked out of the room with Yue in tow after bowing slightly to the prince (Touya)._

_As the door closed, Touya only sighed again and went back to what he was doing earlier-reading books of at least 3 inches thick._

**+End Flashback+**

'_I guess some things never change…'_ he thought at last. Then, Touya Kinomoto returned to doing the paperwork he's always delayed in doing.

* * *

"Sakura, can you turn around a little for me?" A swish of clothes was heard as the green-eyed girl turned around in reply to what her best friend asked. The purple-haired girl finished the touches on the light pink dress she had made especially for her cousin.

"There! All done!" She clasped her hands together and looked at Sakura. "You look just wonderful! It seems your beauty will never waver, even if you reach a hundred years old!" she commented with a smile.

"Oh, Tomoyo. That's too much of a compliment, I must say! I think that it's because of the wonderful dresses that you make for me that you say it that!" Sakura said to her best friend.

"It's not that, really! It is because of your unwavering beauty and your kindness that I think so," said Sakura's cousin, Tomoyo with eyes twinkling. Sakura only had a drop of sweat on her head.

"Tomoyo-chan, you never seem to change your attitude…"

"You could always say that many things haven't changed much," answered the purple-eyed girl, looking at Sakura with a smile. "Like what you do during your birthday every year, and also…how Eriol-san is the only one who can get you back from wherever you go," she added, now with a sly grin.

"Tomoyo! You know there's nothing to it," the princess exclaimed, looking alarmed.

"Really?" Tomoyo seemed to have that evil gleam in her eyes. "Then what was the deal with you being engaged to him since you were ten?" The sly grin was still stuck on her face.

Sakura flushed a shade of deep red at that. "TOMOYO! It was my parents and Eriol's that arranged that! I didn't want that!"

"How can I be so sure about what you said? You seem to be turning red, is it the heat? Or maybe something else?"

"Oh, never mind, you're always like that."

"Well, as you said, I haven't really changed much…"

"Not exactly."

"Things have not changed much…"

**+Flashback+**

"_Oh Sakura! You look splendid in that magnificent dress!"_

"_Tomoyo! You've been saying the same thing about all the other dresses you've asked me to wear!"_

_It had been a few hours after Sakura had gone back to the castle from their wide gardens. It was now only a couple of hours before the Ceremony would take place, at exactly 7 pm._

"_Well, it just proves that you look beautiful in any dress that you wear! Just think! I could make a whole book full of pictures of you in many different dresses! You can even become the model for some clothes I've been designing!" the purple-haired girl that was Sakura's cousin said cheerfully. Tomoyo's eyes were starry at the idea of having Sakura as the model of her handiwork._

"_You've been designing! Where did you learn to do that?" Sakura asked, surprised at the fact that her best friend revealed._

"_Oh come on! Even eight year olds can learn doing that if they just have someone who can teach them how to do that! I've just started designing them last week and my mother said that they were wonderful! She had them made and she even allowed me to bring all of them here, just for you to wear!" Tomoyo went to the other side of the room and opened the door to a room filled with different kinds of clothes._

"_HOEEEEE!" was the only reaction Sakura had, well, besides her eyes widening and her jaw dropping._

_Tomoyo just giggled slightly and went inside the room. And when she went out of it, she was holding a dress of different shades of blue. It had some ribbons and had long sleeves._

"_I think this will fit well for today's ceremony!" Tomoyo went over to Sakura, who was gaping at the dress._

"_And I think it will be fitting as Eriol is going to be your escort…He would really like that…After all, it's his favorite color, and you're his…favorite…ehem, friend…" the purple-eyed girl added quietly in Sakura's ear with a sly grin. Emerald eyes widened in realization as to what was being implored by the statement._

"_TOMOYO!"_

**Five minutes later…**

"_Sakura-chan, it looks perfect on you!" Tomoyo took out a video camera out of nowhere and started taking pictures of her best friend from different views. Sakura could only blush at that._

"_Tomoyo-chan, do you always have to take pictures and videos of me in different clothes and different occasions?" said the flushed girl, her eyes following her friend's movements._

_Tomoyo stopped there and held Sakura's hands in hers. And with eyes twinkling, she said, "But of course I do! It is my only dream to be able to capture all of the important moments in your life! And also, to be able to make you clothes that will make your true beauty and personality come out! Oh, just imagine it!" She smiled again and pulled Sakura towards the mirror. "Come and look at the mirror! You'll find yourself looking at the cutest girl alive!"_

_And so, Sakura looked, and as she did, she gasped. She looked at the dress in different sides. Then, with a sweet smile, she said to her best friend, "Tomoyo! It just looks so wonderful! Thank you very much!"_

"_It's nothing really! Just as long as I see you wearing it and smiling is more than enough gratefulness that anyone can ever express in words! Now, I think we should be going. Your escort would be looking forward to seeing you now…Oh, such love blooming in two people's hearts! What a love story! A prince and a princess falling in love, then in the future, they will get married and live happily ever after!" Tomoyo's mind seemed to have gone somewhere else as she clasped her hands together and had that twinkle in her eyes again._

"_Tomoyo, I think you've been reading too much fairytales…And besides! We're only eight! How could you think of something like that at a young age?" Sakura asked her cousin who was still looking afar to dreamland, as it seemed. Then, she suddenly turned around and held Sakura's hands again._

"_My dear cousin, you should know that even at a young age, these things can happen as we are not really living what other people would call a 'normal life'. You're a princess! And Eriol-san's a prince! And you're just perfect for each other, even if you get married now…"_

"_TOMOYO!"_

**+End Flashback+**

Tomoyo giggled at the thought of what she said and her friend's reaction to it. Sakura just turned beet red when she remembered it.

"Well, I guess the festivities will be beginning soon enough so it is best for us to go on then," was the only thing Tomoyo said as she pulled Sakura towards the door. She stopped for a moment, then said, "I'm sure Eriol-san would be waiting just for you! And I'm quite sure that he'll like the way you look now…" with again, a sly grin. That kind of voice seem to always bring chills down Sakura's spine, along with a thin blush at the statement.

"Tomoyo, you're thinking too much of it! W-we're just close friends! It wasn't us who decided that we're going to be engaged!" Sakura seemed to have been slightly enraged.

"Well, you can't really deny that you two are quite glad at that." Sakura's expression turned to relief, but then, her friend added, "I mean that you're glad that it shows your parents' approval. They totally agree that you make such a perfect couple! And you know each other very well and you get along more than well. I don't recall you and him having any fights ever since you've known each other, which I'm assuming is forever."

"…" Sakura could not object that. It was a fact that everyone knew, of course. The two of them had been friends since one!

"Well, anyway, we should be going. The party's just about to start! And I'm presuming the only one they're waiting for is the celebrant," Tomoyo said, suddenly grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her to the door. "And I'm quite sure Eriol-san is waiting for you…" she added, again with a sly grin. Sakura could only blush at that with a memory flashing in their minds.

**+Flashback+**

_She just smiled and let go of Sakura's hand. She made her way to the door and turned to Sakura again. "Now, I think we should really get going. They would be surely waiting for their beautiful princess by now!"_

"_Alright then." And as Tomoyo opened the door, Sakura held her other hand and pulled her out of the door._

_Leaning by the wall was the same blue-haired boy they have been talking about. His head perked up at the sound of the door being shut. Then he turned to see the two girls who were just outside the door. His cheerful smile crawled back on his face as he saw how they both looked like, especially the green-eyed one. And so, he made his way to the two, bowing to them with respect. He then straightened and smiled at them._

"_I am very much honored to be in the presence of two sweet ladies," was what he said, finally._

"_I think, we'll just take that as a simple compliment, Prince Eriol," Sakura said, blushing slightly. Tomoyo only giggled and seemed amused._

"_Very well then." The said prince took Sakura's hand and kissed the back of it. "May I escort this fair maiden to her destination?" Eriol asked, looking straight at her emerald eyes._

"_Of course," Sakura answered simply, still blushing slightly. Tomoyo was trying hard not to squeal in delight as she caught the scene on tape. At that, Sakura's blush went to a deeper shade of red._

"_Well, I must go now! I have something to ask of mother," Tomoyo said. And with that, the other two bowed slightly to her as she walked towards the other side of the hallway. Actually, she just turned to a corner and hid as she filmed the rest of the scene._

"_Shall we?" Eriol held out his arm for Sakura to hold. She then held it and nodded in reply with a smile. With that, they made their way to the main hall._

**+End Flashback+**

As he heard the door close, his head turned to the direction of the sound. He gasped slightly at what he saw. Then his lips turned into a smile as he stood up straight from the position he was in (leaning on the wall).

"Why, such fair beauty!" He walked over to those who caught his eyes. "Please do enlighten me! Are these two really the friends that I knew?" he asked.

There seemed to have been laughter in their eyes. "Why of course we are Eriol! Who else did you think we would be?" the one with green eyes answered. The other one was holding a video camera in front of her.

"Well, I thought for a split second that I have gone to heaven and have been given the honor of being in the presence of two fair angels, Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san," was the reply of Eriol.

"Oh, stop kidding! You're always saying things like that!" said Sakura. The other one behind her, Tomoyo, just smiled and continued taping the scene played before her.

"I think I need to go back to my mother now. See you two later then!" Tomoyo said and gave a mischievous wink at Sakura before leaving for the opposite direction. And again, she hid in a corner and continued filming the scene.

"We must be going now," Eriol said at last. Then he held out his arm again saying, "Shall we?" still with the cheerful smile on his face. Sakura only nodded and so, they made their way again to the same hall where the Initiating Ceremony was held. And another memory flashed in Sakura's eyes.

**+Flashback+**

"_Sakura-san, you ready now?" the blue-haired boy asked the girl beside him, standing before the huge double doors. Sakura only nodded, holding her friend's arm tighter in anticipation. Eriol only smiled at that. A blinding light, along with the sound of an orchestra playing, welcomed them as they opened the doors._

**+End Flashback+**

They both came to a halt in front of the same double doors that led to the main hall. Eriol turned to Sakura and asked, "Ready now?" with a pleasant smile.

"Is there really a need of you asking that now after all those years of going through this kind of situation?" she asked, turning to the prince, also with a smile. He only smiled again and turned back to the doors.

Just like the last time, they were met by a blinding light coming from the huge chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. And at the start of the playing of the orchestra, Sakura and Eriol both entered the huge room…

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

**  
A/N: **I know, boring and stupid. I don't really know what I was doing o.0 Anyways, please review! Flames allowed as long as they're constructive! Sorry about the confusing flashbacks but I just wanted to include them . Well, this is just the prologue anyway. Please take note that in the present in this fanfic, they are 17 and in the flashbacks they're eight. Weird, I know. To those wondering where the certain chestnut brown haired boy from China is, you'll find out soon. By the way, I'm still deciding with whom Sakura would end up in the end, so for pairings, please leave a vote in your reviews! If there would be any…0.o 

**Pairings:**

Sakura x Syaoran

Sakura x Eriol

Tomoyo x Eriol

? x ? (got anymore suggestions for parings?)

Well then, I must be going! Please leave your votes and suggestions in your review or e-mail me at mireilleetoile yahoo. com (w/o the spaces). And if you find any mistakes, however little they may be, please say where you saw it so that I could edit it! I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to these things you see...Anyways, thanks a lot! Take care! Milky signing out!


	2. Notice

Ei there! Sorry for not telling earlier but this story is about to be deleted by me! For everyone who have read this, thanks for taking the time. Thanks a lot for the reviews too! The reason for my deleting this is just because I thought it was such a lousy start for the whole plot, not to mention, a not-so-good idea of that. And so, I came up with a new one, and it would be posted soon enough! If you're wondering what should really happen in this, we'll just see if it'll end up like that...:D 

Thanks again everyone! I hope you read my coming up story: Kibou no Etoile!

Well, it's up to you if you wanna read anyways...Ah well. See ya guys around then! Thanks again! Ja, mata ne!

Milky Etoile


End file.
